It is well known to provide occupant restraint systems for vehicles, such as passenger cars, to restrain the occupant during an impact event. Typically, an occupant restraint subsystem includes a seatbelt assembly, a seatbelt or buckle mounted pyrotechnic belt tensioning device, one or more airbag cushions (also known as a deployable cushion, inflatable chamber or a gas bag), one or more inflation devices (such as an inflator, a micro gas generator [MGG], and the like) for inflating the airbag cushion(s) and functional hardware components that enable attachment of the deployable device(s) to the seat structure or seatbelt assembly and/or to enhance functional performance. During an impact of predetermined severity, a restraint control module signals the pyrotechnic belt tensioning device (if so equipped), and/or the inflation device(s) used to inflate the airbag cushion(s) to protect the occupant.
The incorporation of side impact airbags in vehicle restraint systems has become increasingly common in recent years. Such airbags are typically mounted within the seat assembly, the vehicle's door, or to a side body support or similar structural member of the vehicle.
Side, frontal and angular impact protection may also be achieved or supplemented through inclusion of an airbag cushion configuration that is integrated with, or attached to, the seatbelt assembly. The deployable cushion can be configured to inflate to offer impact protection and/or seatbelt tensioning in a side, angular or frontal collision. Currently in the art, servicing a seatbelt integrated airbag assembly requires removal of the entire combined bag-in-belt system, including the full length of the seatbelt, the retractor assembly and upper belt retaining guide (or d-ring) assembly, seatbelt mounted pyrotechnic belt tensioning device (if equipped), attaching hardware and the deployable cushion and its inflation device, mounting hardware and other functional components. In the event that there is a need to remove or replace only the seatbelt integrated airbag assembly or only the primary seatbelt assembly to perform service to address a customer need, electrical or mechanical fault, etc., removal of the entire combined cushion, inflation device, seatbelt, retractor, d-ring assembly, seatbelt belt mounted pyrotechnic belt tensioning device (if equipped), mounting and functional performance hardware, is required in current designs. Removal of the entire combined deployable cushion, seatbelt and belt tensioning system is needed as the individual components of the assembly cannot be decoupled from one another currently in the art. It is additionally often necessary to remove interior trim behind which such seatbelt assembly content as the retractor is often mounted, whether mounted to a seat assembly or structural member of the vehicle. These steps are often cumbersome and require considerable material cost, service time and labor expense, and are likely to result in customer dissatisfaction related to the increased costs and increased likelihood of resultant degradation in interior appearance or interior quietness as byproducts of any service exercise.
Accordingly, a need exists today for a seatbelt integrated airbag assembly that allows for the deployable airbag portion of the assembly to be decoupled from the primary seatbelt, d-ring, retractor and as-equipped belt tensioning device portion of the system so each assembled portion may be readily and efficiently serviced or replaced, independent of one another.